


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 19: Hero Killer Aftermath Part 2

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [23]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade Chapter 19: Hero Killer Aftermath Part 2

URARAKA’S POV  
“Oh my gosh! That’s so scary!” I exclaimed as Jeriko finished telling me what happened at his Internship over the phone. “I’m just glad you guys are okay. I got really nervous when all Deku sent was his location.” “Yeah, it was the only thing he could send out at in that moment.” “It’s fine, it sounds like you guys went through a lot. So you get some rest, I wanna hear everything later.” “Thanks Uraraka.” Suddenly the pro I’m interning with, Gunhead walked over to me “Uravity, we’re about to start.” “Ah! Oh sorry. I’ll see you back at school, Jeriko. I hope I didn’t bother you much.” “No of course you didn’t, it was nice to talk. I know you gotta go, so bye.” “Bye.” And the two of us ended the call as Gunhead started gushing “oooo was that a boy?” I felt a slight blush across my cheeks as I stuttered out a response “y-yeah but it’s not like that…”

JERIKO’S POV  
I ended the call with Uraraka and I could feel the light pink blush across my cheek. I let out a small sigh as I started to make my way back to the hospital room _“geez even when she’s not here Uraraka makes my heart race. Ever since the sports festival I always have to fight being flustered around her. She’s really amazing, and sweet, and kind, and- NO! Not now Jeriko! Snap out of it!” _When I got back to the hospital room I saw my three classmates sitting on their beds “hey guys! I just talked to Uraraka and-“ Jeriko…” Todoroki interrupted me “Iida...just got his test results back…” I looked over to Iida as he explained “my left hand...might have damage that’s permanent…” I stood there in shock as my eyes went wide “w-what! What do you mean permanent!? You’re still going to be able to use it right!?” “Both of my arms were pretty torn up but the damage to my left was especially severe...I’ll have trouble moving my fingers, and my hand might have some numbness. Apparently it can be healed with nerve transplant surgery.” I took a big sigh of relief “ok, so you’re going to get the surgery then?” Iida sat there for a moment and looked down at his arm “no…” I tilted my head in confusion as he continued “when I saw the Hero Killer I stopped thinking rationally, the first thing I should’ve done was call Manual, but I got lost in my own anger. I hate him so much, but I can’t deny he spoke the truth.” “Iida-“ I tried to talk but he interrupted me “but I’m not perfect, no one is, we’re all human after all right? That’s why, until I can be a hero I’m proud of...I’ll leave my left hand as it is.” “Are you sure?” Todoroki asked and Iida nodded a response before Izuku stood up from his bed and lifted his crooked right hand up “Iida, I feel the same. Let’s get stronger, together!” Iida smiled and nodded towards Midoriya as Todoroki stared at the two of them “I feel...kinda bad.” “huh? What about?” “Whenever I’m involved, someone’s hand always gets messed up. Is something wrong with me? Am I...cursed?” The three of us tried really hard not to burst out laughing “t-Todoroki, I-I didn’t know you had a s-sense of humor.” “This isn’t a joke…I’m like the hand crusher or something.” Finally I exploded into a fit of laughter and Iida and Izuku followed suit “THE HAND CRUSHER! HAHAHAHA!”__

____

__

After another round of checkups on us we were still sitting around in the hospital room when a thought popped into my head “oh yeah I nearly forgot! Izuku what was that green electricity that was coming off of you during the fight?” Midoriya slightly jumped and sat up in his bed “well it’s something new with my quirk. Up until this point I’ve been using it only when I really need it in one part of my body, but Gran Torino gave me the idea to spread it all throughout my body and use it constantly. I call it Full Cowling.” He clenched his fists as his body started to glow with the same energy when he used his quirk only for it to fade and green electricity started surging off of his body. “That’s awesome dude! If only I had that much control over my quirk.” “Don’t you mean-“ Iida started to say but then he cut himself off when he looked at Todoroki. “What?” Iida’s face grew nervous as he looked to both Midoriya and Shoto before asking “can I speak to Jeriko? Alone?” The two boys looked to each other before nodding and leaving me and Iida alone in the room. I sat down on the edge of my bed facing towards the blue haired boy as he let out a nervous sigh “I...I know about the Ghost Rider.” Suddenly I was the one with the nervous look as I tried to play dumb “w-what about the Rider?” “That he’s not a quirk…” the second he said that my heart sank only for it to do so again when he finished “and that he’s actually a demon.” I stared at him in shock for a moment before letting out a nervous chuckle “what are you talking about? Demon? Those don’t-“ “Jeriko, don’t lie to me.” I stared at him again letting out a sigh of defeat and dropping the act “how’d you figure it out?” “I connected the dots. The only thing I don’t understand is...how? How and why are you possessed by a demon?” I rubbed the back of my neck as I answered “it’s a long story...and not exactly a happy one.” Iida stood up and limped his way over to my bed, sitting next to me “tell me please, we’re friends aren’t we?” My mind went back to when I said that exact same thing to him at the train station, before we left for our internships. “I...I just want to understand.” I nodded and I explained everything to him, the deal I had made with the Devil himself to save my father’s life only to die later. After my story Iida looked at me in complete and utter shock “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before...I just-“ I started to say but then I felt Iida put his head on my shoulder “I wish my arms weren’t still in these damn casts!” He mumbled “because then I would actually be able to give you a proper hug! I’m so sorry…” “it’s okay...you didn’t know, how could you?” “Your life has been so much different than mine. You’ve been through so much. I...I honestly don’t know what to say.” I wrapped my arms around Iida “you don’t have to say anything Iida. Don’t worry about me, you’re the one who is still injured remember?” Iida lifted his head up “but-“ “no buts! Focus on your recovery, I’ll be fine. I’ve had to live with this since I was six, I can handle it for a couple more days until you’re better.” Iida reluctantly agreed and went back over to his bed “so who else knows?” “Well besides you, my mom, Izuku, Aizawa, and Todoroki are the only other people who know.” Iida nodded and lowered his head, thinking for a moment, before finally asking “so what about the rest of 1-A? Are you going to tell them?” I lowered my head, looking down to the floor. “Eventually, But...I’m just not ready to tell everyone yet.” “Ah...I understand. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” I smiled and responded “thanks Iida.” It feels good, having friends that I can talk to about this, friends who will understand. The only person who I’ve been able to go to is my mom, and even then she wasn’t always around. But having these guys, Izuku, Tenya, and Shoto, I trust them and I want them to trust me. Having these three by my side it feels...good. Yeah...feels good.

THIRD PERSON POV  
Kirā stood in front of the TV monitor, watching the video talking about the Hero Killer and his ideology. This video keeps getting posted and immediately taken down, people don’t want Stain to become a martyr, they don’t want him to inspire other villains to follow in his footsteps. “there is only one man I’ll let kill me! He is a true hero! ALL MIGHT IS WORTHY!” The video ended there and the screen changed to a picture of a black silhouette as the man behind the screen spoke “looks like your ‘asset’ has been captured by the heroes. Whether they realize it or not, they are getting in the way of our operations.” “Isn’t that why Abstergo started selling support items to upstarting villains on the black market?” Kirā asked “yes, but it hasn’t been enough. We can’t keep fighting a war on two fronts. We must focus on the assassins, however the pro heroes' increasing interference is becoming troublesome.” “I think I might have a solution, one that allows us to focus our efforts on the Brotherhood and keep the heroes occupied.” “Well, you already have my attention.” “While I was attempting to recruit Chizome I ran into the group that attacked UA, the so-called League of Villains. Their leader was childish, sure, but he has potential.” “What are you suggesting? We support this group?” “Not yet…” Kirā clicked a remote as the screen shifted once again to a news channel discussing the Hero Killer and showing Shigaraki and Kurogiri watching the Stain’s arrest unfold “thanks to the media, the people already believe that Stain was somehow connected to the League, therefore they think they share the same goals, the same ideology Chizome had. Those that wish to follow the Hero Killer’s path will seek them out, and their ranks will begin to grow.” He clicked the button again and the silhouette of the man returned as Kirā continued “so for now we keep a close eye on them, and if they end up succeeding we can use them to keep the heroes occupied while we wipe out the assassins once and for all. If not, we may yet still find a use for them.” The man behind the screen though for a moment before he replied “I will have to discuss this with the council and the grand master of course but...it’s not a bad plan. Monitor them for now, but keep your distance. May the father of understanding guide us.” Kirā bowed his head and replied “may the father of understanding guide us.”

END OF CHAPTER 19


End file.
